


The Wedding

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jean Grey Lives, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Rogers Family, Scott summers lives, Stark Family, Stark-Rogers Family, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It's finally Tony's wedding day, and your father has something very important to tell you about your mother's past.Square Filled: Wedding





	The Wedding

“Sarah, baby, can you please stay sat?” you said to your youngest who’d be squirming on her perfectly white dress, which she’d insisted on wearing, which was identical to Eva’s and matching Pepper’s.

Your daughter looked beyond adorable, with her strawberry red hair bouncing in curls you’d made overnight and a sparkly tiara and pair of shoes.

“Baby, you don’t want to get your pretty dress dirty, do you?” Steve picked her up. “I promise you can play all you want later but now we gotta all look pretty and clean for grandpa Tony’s wedding.”

You adjusted SJ’s baby blue tie – a perfect match for his eyes and the wedding pastel theme.

“It’s so weird,” you muttered, standing straight. “I’m going to my father’s wedding.”

Your husband stood by your side and you did the same you’d done to your kid to him, helping Steve with his vest buttons right after.

“There are stranger things in life. I didn’t think Tony would ever marry, though. To me, he and Pepper would be engaged forever.”

You chuckled. Well, he was right. You thought basically the same about them.

“What things?”

He made silence for a moment.

“Well, that I was your grandfather’s friend, ended up marrying _you_ of all people and fathered Howard’s great-grandchildren,” he pointed. “That you got random powers out of nowhere, which we still don’t know why or how. That our middle son had your powers and lost then a bit after he started walking,” he whispered. “That our oldest has been dating his best friend for four months now and still hasn’t mentioned it to us.”

The last point was big for you. Sebastian had a boyfriend now; actually, a friend you’d watched growing up just beside him, Elijah. They were close since Seb started in the school years ago, and you weren’t surprised when your security team reported the two were in a relationship. What surprised you, actually, was that your son was still hiding it from you.

The boys' behaviour had changed as well. Elijah had never stopped coming to your house, but something had changed. All of the sudden, he stopped looking you and Steve in the eyes and the two boys didn’t spend much time around the family together. You were hurt, you couldn’t lie. You always thought you’d given your sons and daughter space, to be honest with you. Apparently, you were wrong.

“I really think we should talk to him,” you smoothed your dress over your stomach.

“Give him space,” Steve reminded you. “There is certainly a reason. It’s his first boyfriend, he probably doesn’t want people teasing him for that.”

You shook your head.

“What if he thinks we won’t accept him for not being straight?” you whispered, and he moved his hands to hold yours when your started fidgeting with the fabric of his suit. “Goodness, that was never a secret. Once he gave his first teacher roses in Valentine’s day. He had a crush on Peter Parker, so you remember?”

Your husband nodded.

“I do. He looked like a puppy in love,” he laughed. “It was adorable to watch.”

You two ended up laughing together and froze when someone cleared their throat behind you, turning your eyes just to find your oldest and Elijah a few steps from you, ready to go.

“Did you brush your teeth?” you questioned, looking at the two of them from head to toe.

“Yes, mum,” Sebastian rolled his eyes at the same time the other boy let out a “Yes, ma’am.”

“Okay, let’s go,” you decided, checking Steve’s wristwatch. “It’s almost time.”

* * *

 

You smiled to the people greeting and hugging you and walked out discretely with your father when he asked for a moment along with you.

“Is it weird that I think this is surreal?” he questioned, smiling. “Holy shit, I’m married!”

You giggled, throwing your arms around his neck and ignoring it when you heard the photographers surrounding you to catch the moment.

“You know,” he muttered. “After your mother I...”

“I know.”

He smirked.

“Baby girl, you don’t know half of it.”

You stopped, confused, and he squeezed your hand.

“Pop us into my room, will you?” he whispered. “Honeymoon suite, number 1000.”

You nodded, visualising it in your mind before bringing the two of you there.

Silently, your father walked to the closest desk and picked up a file from inside it.

“We worked for years but here they are. We finally found them.”

You frowned.

“Them?”

You opened the files, stopping when you saw the black and white picture of a couple around your age.

“Those are...” he hesitated. “They are your mother’s parents.”

You looked down to the paper and then to him again, before reading what was written there. Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers. Mutants.

“Your powers came from her, from Jean Grey.”

You let the object fall on your lap and moved your hands through your hair, completely ignoring the hairstyle a professional had spent too long doing.

Silently, you transported yourself from the room to the party and grabbed Steve’s arm, getting yourself in your own hotel room and surprising your husband, who almost fell down on his butt as soon as you landed.

Not waiting for him to say anything, you pulled the file and dropped in his hands before falling sat on the bed.

“Are they...”

“Yeah,” you sighed. “My mother’s parents.”

He hesitated, reading the documents.

“They’re in the compound,” he read. “Here it said they gave themselves up voluntarily.”

You nodded.

“They are already in their 70’s,” you stated. “They are probably tired of running and hiding.”

He reached out slowly, holding your hand in his, and you turned to look into your eyes.

“Do you want to go now?” he offered.

You hesitated. Actually, you did.

“No,” you let out. “Dad is happy, the kids are having fun… We can deal with that later.”

He nodded and hugged you, kissing your forehead.

“Okay,” he kissed your forehead. “Do you want me to go with you?”

You nodded slowly.

“Please.”

He took a slow breath,

“Okay.”


End file.
